¡Renovemos los votos!
by StephMidnight
Summary: Tontas peleas pueden llegar a ser más que eso, ¿¿Será dejar a Jasper la mejor opción para Alice, o habrá otra alternativa? One shot, AxJ.


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Esta historia es mía.

_Jazzy: ¡Feliz cumpleaños re atrasadísimo! Ya sabes que el one shot es para ti, pero le he hice nuevas modificaciones =) ¡Te quiero! ¡Que cumplas muchísimos años más!_

* * *

**¡Renovemos los votos! **

Cerró con un portazo su habitación, asegurándose de echar seguro —eso no lo detendría de entrar, pero contaba con que al menos respetara su intimidad—.

Amaba profundamente a Jasper pero últimamente las cosas no eran lo mismo, habían tenido _demasiados_ problemas en su relación, cosas en desacuerdo, peleas tontas —por discusiones que ni siquiera los incluía a ellos— y celos innecesarios.

Estaba completamente furiosa después de la discusión del día: otro sentimiento de lujuria por parte de un estudiante del instituto hacía ella. Por situaciones como esa, odiaba el don de su esposo.

Se tiró en su cama, cerrando los ojos.

A pesar de ser un vampiro se sentía _cansada. _Quizá no físicamente, pero sí emocionalmente.

Rodó suavemente intentando en vano relajarse, no era una forma practica pero era lo más útil que podía hacer.

Se estiro y tomó el control remoto de la mesa de noche para luego prender el televisor —que casi nunca usaban—. Pasaba rápidamente los canales sin encontrar algo de su interés, por lo que terminó apagando el televisor, desesperada.

Decidió ir a su armario para ver si se entretenía con algo y al buscar algo en lo más alto de éste una caja le cayó encima, inadvertidamente.

La abrió con curiosidad y se encontró con el vestido del día de su boda, su única boda.

Tomó suavemente el vestido, dejando que los pliegues cayeran en cascada, revelando una de las cosas más bellas que había visto en toda su existencia.

Dejo el vestido a un lado, buscando algo más en aquella caja. Adentro se encontraba un libro grueso similar a un álbum fotográfico.

Lo abrió sacudiendo la capa de polvo que se hallaba en la superficie y empezó a pasar las páginas.

Eran fotografías a blanco y negro, o a estilo sepia. Pero rememoraba cada uno de esos bellos momentos de aquel día: cuando entró a la iglesia, cuando vio al novio a los ojos, cuando caminó por el pasillo hacia el altar, cuando el sacerdote dio inicio a la ceremonia, cuando dijeron los votos o cuando los declararon marido y mujer…

Guardó todo nuevamente y salio de su armario, volteando al punto exacto donde hallaría lo que buscaba.

En el lado posterior de su habitación colgaba la foto del matrimonio junto a Jasper; los dos se veían sonrientes y el amor desbordaba de sus ojos; a pesar de ser una simple fotografía se notaba todo el amor y el sentimiento que se tenían el uno al otro.

¿Dónde había quedado todo eso? ¿Dónde estaban aquellas frases hermosas que _él _le decía al oído?

Exasperada se tiró a su cama hallando con que distraerse pero no pudo hacer nada con los recuerdos que llegaron a ella.

—No quiero ser cómo Rosalie y Emmett, quiero casarme solo una vez… —exclamó alegremente, midiéndose el vestido. Estaba a días de su boda y aún no habían finalizado algunos detalles de ésta.

—¿Ni siquiera en un futuro? —preguntó Esme.

—No lo veo venir —señaló guiñándole un ojo.

Sacudió levemente la cabeza desprendiéndose de la imagen.

—Mas veo venir un divorcio —murmuró para sí — ¡Mierda! —gritó.

No quería el divorcio. Amaba demasiado a Jasper, pero al parecer el ya no devolvía el sentimiento.

Soltó un sollozó y atrajo sus piernas a su pecho, sintiendo una incomoda opresión en el pecho.

Tocaron fuertemente la puerta.

—¡Alice! ¡Alice, abre! ¡Por favor! —rogó Jasper.

—¡No! ¡Vete! –respondió.

—¡Bien! —gritó de vuelta.

Entró nuevamente al armario, buscando la misma caja que hace poco había guardado. Revolvió todo hasta hallar nuevamente las fotografías.

Las pasaba una a una recordando cada momento con su esposo en el mejor día de su vida. Dejó todo eso ahí y corrió al cuarto de su madre adoptiva para encontrar otras fotos de la familia.

Una en especial llamó su atención. Estaban todos. Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Bella, Edward, Renesmee, Jasper y hasta Jacob. Todos menos ella, quien era la que había tomado la foto.

Sonrió nostálgicamente. Se veían tan felices… ¿Cómo seria la vida si ella se fuera? ¿Seria igual a como lo mostraba la foto?

—Allie, amor, abre… —rogó nuevamente Jasper. ¿No se había ido?

—¿No te habías ido? —preguntó suavemente Alice.

—No amor. Por favor, abre. Me tienes preocupado… —dijo sentándose, recostado a la puerta.

—¿Por qué?

—Allie, no se que estarás haciendo pero te sientes mal, cariño… eso me preocupa, ¿Qué esta pasando por tu cabecita? —replicó dulcemente el rubio.

—Ya no quiero pelear, Jazz… —sollozó la chica— no quiero que nos separemos.

—¿Separarnos? —preguntó sorprendido— no, nunca… Allie, yo te amo…

—Yo también; pero ya no quiero pelear —repitió berrinchuda.

—¿Podrías abrir la puerta? —preguntó dulcemente Jasper.

—No.

Acomodó todo nuevamente, dejando las fotografías debajo de la cama.

—De acuerdo —murmuró el chico.

Se sentó en el piso, esperando a que la puerta que los separaba se abriera.

—¿No te vas a rendir? —preguntó Alice.

—No.

—No abriré la puerta —repitió.

—Bien.

—¿Quieres dejar de decir monosílabos? —preguntó exasperada, sentándose del lado de la puerta que daba a la habitación.

—No.

—¡Jasper! —exclamó.

—Vale, ya.

—¿Por qué estás ahí? —preguntó curiosa, tras de un rato.

—Estoy esperando a que abras la puerta —respondió Jasper calmadamente.

—¿Por qué?

—Tengo que hablar con tigo…

—Estamos hablando.

—No así, Allie. No con una puerta que me impida verte —murmuró.

—En serio, no abriré la puerta… —reiteró tercamente.

—Esperaré.

Esperó por dos horas pero nada que Alice salía.

—Me estoy aburriendo —comentó Jasper.

—Nadie te obliga a quedarte ahí —replicó Alice.

—Cierto… Pero quiero quedarme.

Otras dos horas pasaron y Alice aún no daba señas de salir.

Exasperado, Jasper golpeo con sus nudillos la puerta.

—Allie, esto roza lo ridículo ¡Abre! —rogó nuevamente.

—No —fue toda la respuesta que obtuvo.

—Bien —exclamó levantándose.

Aún cuando Alice le había apremiado que se fuera, le dolió que él lo hiciera.

— ¿Sabes? Desde que nos conocimos me hice una promesa: cuidar de ti; aunque, lo acepto, me cuidas más tú a mi de lo que yo a ti. Por años te he dicho cuanto te amo, y creía que lo tenias en claro, pero no —pausó un momento—. Peleamos, como cualquier pareja… Que ahora lo hagamos más seguido, significa que no hay ¿…comunicación? —sacudió levemente la cabeza—. Alice, eso no importa. Desde que te conocí, en aquella cafetería… supe que jamás me podría apartar de tu lado… nada, ni nadie, lo podrá hacer.

»Yo estaba perdido, y tu me encontraste y me guiaste. Iluminaste mi vida y me hiciste ver una perspectiva de ésta, que jamás esperé tener. Hiciste que abriera los ojos a lo que realmente me rodeaba, y me hiciste cambiar para bien, aunque yo a veces piense que lo hice para mal. Te agradezco por todo eso, porque gracias a ti soy una mejor persona.

»Si ya no quieres verme, solo dime; me iré y…

—¡No! Tan solo no quiero pelear. —interrumpió frenéticamente Alice.

—Yo tampoco, corazón. Sé que me he estado comportando como un idiota pero por favor, perdóname. Te amo.

—Y yo a ti —contestó la chica.

Abrió lentamente la puerta, viendo a través de esta, para encontrar a Jasper tirado en el piso y con expresión abatida.

—Levántate —ordenó dulcemente.

Él se levantó suavemente, y vacilando, estiró los brazos para estrecharla en un prieto abrazo. Ella sonrió a su vez, contenta de que todo estuviera bien entre ellos de nuevo, como debía ser.

—¿Sabes? Estuve pensando... —comenzó

—¿Sí? -inquirió Jasper, jugando con un mechón de su pelo. Le encantaba que fuera tan negro como la tinta, pero tan suave y etéreo como una pluma.

—Quiero renovar nuestros votos —expuso la vampira. Él rió; un sonido feliz y despreocupado, tal como le encantaba a ella.

—Lo que quieras, amor —respondió, besando con dulzura su frente—. Siempre lo que quieras.

* * *

**¡Bueno, he aquí el one shot!**

**Algo tan no-yo... =S Creo que estaba deprimida cuando lo empecé a escribir.**

**¡Sharon! ¡Gracias por ayudarme con el título!**

**Jazzy ¡Te quiero! ¡Que cumplas muchos años más!**

**¡Las quiero!**

**_Steph_**


End file.
